Another Teenage Love Story Forever
by xtaylorrrxx
Summary: Kaelin has powers she never knew she had, not including reading minds. Her and her best friend Darren are madly in love, but Kaelin doesn't want to ruin the friendship. How will this romance mystery turn out? Read to know more.
1. The Wait

In 1820 a girl the age of seventeen committed a mass homicide of her village, leaving nothing but ash's in her wake. Not a child nor woman was spared, and the black thickening aura around her was so powerful, it is said that.. The words continued to screech at the black haired girl with bright blonde highlights in her bangs; her beautiful sky blue hues darkening with disgust.

To a fro every book she read stated the exact same theory. That the one seventeen-year-old killed all those people. The book's words stayed with her, echoing in her mind. 1890, homicide, insane.. Things like this never left the girl, but she didn't feel guilt. In her own mind she new none of these nightmares were true. Drumming her black fingernails gently on the milky white library table, she grew impatient. Leaning an elbow down on the table, she cupped her chin in it gently, thoughts continuing in her mind.

"But if I stated that I..No, if I stated that..No, because they wouldn't think I wasn't around..No, that wouldn't make sense. But what if..What if I had a written diary of some sort..Do I? I think; although I'm not sure..was it burned? Did he steal it?"

The questions continued in her mind loosely, sometimes the answers came to her quickly, and sometimes they didn't come at all. Sitting up abruptly, she brushed her gray sweats gently; making sure no dust had gathered. Black square framed glasses were positioned in front of her blue hues, making the delicate beauty of them even more radiant then before. The thin but tight sweater she wore was made out of barely any cloth, and it was colored black.

Halfway zipped down it revealed a dark blue low cut top, and her necklace hung loosely down into it. Around her neck was wound a silver string, and attached to it was the three inch diamond. Inside the diamond; a black mist twirled around gently, creasing the insides of the diamond. Sighing gently, she walked over to the bookshelf that was seemingly missing a spare book. Placing the book in gently, she sighed once more as her blue hues continued to search for things that had happened after 1820.

A few stray subjects here and there caught her attention, but they never stuck. Not until two words caught her eye. Misumi Higashikuni. Her fingers slowly traced the outer ness of the books spine, and she grabbed it hastily, hoping no one would spot her checking it out. The book was no larger then her hand, and the pages were worn down to where it would be dangerous to even pinch them. Tucking the book into her sweater pocket, she walked towards the door of the old library.

Only stray people could be found here and there, seeing as though the old place was of historical value. She stepped out of the door gently, twisting her golden ring with the black gem around gently with her thumb.

Soft pink lips spread apart to cough as she waited for her closest friend, Darren to pick her up. Reaching her black fingernails up to her black glasses, she took them off gently and folded them, tucking them into her pocket along with the notebook. Her Sky blue hues darted around; making sure no fan girls were anywhere near her.  
"That's the last thing I need..A bunch of girls rippling through my clothes to try and see what they can get a hold of."

Just last month the black haired girls favorite glasses were stolen, and she'd been outraged. Fan girls were nothing but trouble, and it was much better to just stay away from them; although her high school was littered with them.

Smiling warmly at a passing couple, the girl tapped her foot gently on the curb of the sidewalk. She almost wanted to go back into the old library, wanting to escape the coolness of the early night. Instead, she continued to tap her foot and inhaled gently, only exhaling at a greater rate.

Placing a hand inside her pocket, black fingernails traced over the contents of the books spine; then it's cover. She wanted so much just to rip it open and start reading; though she new exactly what the book held inside it. All the information she already knew, every line; every word. Page numbers that went up to 1,983. She knew that, as well. It wasn't her fault that she loved to know everything, honestly; it wasn't. A grin appeared on her light pink lips, knowing what thoughts were slowly drifting into her mind.  
"But this time..It's not my fault..It's not my fault because; I'm the one whom wrote it."


	2. Time to Spare

A grin forced on her delicate features as her long black fingernails traced the door handle and she jumped inside the silver Volvo, who had belonged to Darren. Her sky blue hues locked with his, in which were so beautiful. They held the color of the Darkest of Browns.

"What Took you so long? There's way to many fan girls to be left on a street corner for a half an hour." Her crooked smile lingered upon her lips.

"Kaelin, Your not the only person in this world. I just wish you would have enough patience because, I am the one who drives you here and brings you home everyday and I can stop that."

He couldn't do that, and he wouldn't. It was more than obvious because he couldn't even look at her without smiling or twisting his words into a chuckle.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Her eyes held a disgusted look and she rolled her hues and looked away with the what-the-fuck-ever look.

Darren glared at her. "And What would that be?" A curious brow shot up when he spoke his question aloud.

She jerked her hand away as if to give him a clue. He was in love with her as she was him. Kaelin didn't like the idea of her bestfriend becoming the love of her life, So she kept her feelings held in. He was never to know this horrifying secret.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize-- It just.. Automatically happens I guess you could say. So, Excuse my hand for interlocking with yours." He quickly shot his glare toward the outside of the window, trying to hide the smile that was so hard to keep away. She smiled too.

Darren clutched the gas peddle and they both sat in silence. Kaelin deffinately was trying to get what just happened off of her mind because she didn't want to think of Darren and her, Together. All she wanted to think about was getting home and ripping the book from her pocket and reading page after page, word after word. Her thoughts became intense, to intense to handle. She was reading the minds of several around her. Mind reading was the furthest from normal, and that's all she wanted to be although, its not something she could just turn on and off. It came at random or when something important was about to be said in her presence.

"So I was thinking," Darren said, "the Prom is coming up.."

Kaelin immediately blocked everything he was saying out. She knew what he was about to ask her, ignoring the fact that she'd read his thoughts before he spoke. She stared blankly out the window thinking of an excuse, after all, Kaelin couldn't dance and didn't like being all dressed up and girly it just wasn't her thing.

"Kaelin?" He nudged her with his elbow. "What do you say?" He smiled his crooked smile, the one she'd loved more than anything else.

"Say to what?" She was sparring herself time to think of something, but was definitely unsuccessful.

"Going to prom with me. Weren't you listening?" Darren looked away.

Kaelin knew what he was thinking and it was very painful to know the words that he desperately wanted to say allowed.

"Ummm," She thought for a moment, "Well-- I'm not so good at dancing and you know I hate getting dressed up Darren. I just don't think that would be such a good idea." She stared at her hands as she waited for his reply.

"I understa--"

"BUT," She interrupted him, "I guess I'll give it a shot." She smiled at him.

Darren leaned over and kissed Kaelin on the cheek without thinking. His face changed color in an instant. Her face flushed and she could feel her skin getting pale and the blood rushing through the rest of her body down to her toes. She couldn't look away from him as hard as she tried. The only thing that held her attention at that moment in time was Darren's beautiful dark brown eyes, which were almost impossible to ignore.


End file.
